This invention relates to circuit breakers, and, more particularly, to a fault lockout protection incorporated in a circuit breaker.
In accordance with the terms used throughout the circuit protection industry, circuit breaker “making capacity” describes the ability to close a circuit breaker onto a high level short circuit current associated with a low power factor. The so-called “making current” peak value, depending on switching transients and the point on the associated voltage wave closing angle for power factors between 0.15 and 0.20 is in the order of 2.309 to 2.183 times the rms current value. With a low power factor equal to approximately 0.04, the making current peak value can reach 2.663 times the rms current value. An rms fault current level of 100 KA, for example, would result in closing the circuit breaker onto a peak short circuit current of roughly 230 KA for 0.15 power factor. Most industrial-rated circuit breakers, however, are designed to interrupt, that is break, overload short circuit values that are significantly less than 150 KA. Accordingly, components within the circuit breaker operating mechanism are made of large mechanical structure to withstand the high mechanical and thermal stress associated with such short circuit currents. In addition, arcing must be more precisely controlled, the latching sequence must be more precise, and the degree of contact bounce that can be tolerated must be reduced to accommodate the short circuit currents.
Since the short circuit interruption-breaking current values occurring within an industrial electrical distribution system are much lower than peak closing short circuit current values, eliminating the need for a circuit breaker operating mechanism to close and latch onto a short circuit fault would subject the circuit breaker contacts and closing mechanism to considerably less mechanical and thermal stress. Therefore, eliminating the need for the circuit breaker to close and latch onto a short circuit fault would obviate the need for a stronger latching mechanism and would relax tolerances on the control of arcing, the latching sequence, and the degree of contact bounce.